Who Am I?
by Teen-Titans-Raven
Summary: Robin is willing to tell his life story to one person. And only one. Join Raven and the Team as the Teen Titans, deal with Robin's own past. Rated T for Death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not Own Teen Titans

* * *

Who Am I?

Robin woke up suddenly. His face was drenched in sweat. Gasping he got out of bed. He walked slowly out of his room and went to the one person who could help him. Raven. Entering the hallway, Robin walked quickly towards Ravens room and stopping in front of her room knocked on her door. Surprisingly the door opened right away. It was as if she was waiting for him.

"Can I help you?" Raven asked.

"Raven, I need to tell you something very important. It is about my past."

Raven nodded.

"Come on in."

Robin entered her room and sitting on her bed faced Raven.

"In order for me to tell you this, I have to be able to trust you completely. I have to trust you with the most dangerous information I could possibly give you Raven… my secret identity."

Raven gasped.

"But Robin, what if"

Robin shook his head reaching up to his mask.

"Raven, you trust me right?"

"Yes"

"Then let me trust you the same."

Slowly, as if he was having second thoughts, Robin removed his mask.

"Hello, I don't think we have been introduced. My name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson. I am also known as, Robin."

Raven smiled.

"Hello, my name is Raven. Can I help you with something?"

Dick Grayson nodded. "I need help finding my parent's murderer."

Raven nodded.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Well?? What do you think?? Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Richard Grayson woke up in his trailer. Thin and tall, many people called him gangly. Entering the kitchen, he helped himself to the pancakes that were his breakfast.

"Dick, I think that we should practice for the act right after breakfast. A very important person will be watching our show. His name is Bruce Wayne. He is a multibillionaire. We need to have the routine done perfectly."

Dick's mouth was so full he could only nod. Swallowing, he spoke,

"Ok Dad just let me feed Mufasa first, ok?"

"Honestly Bro, I have no clue why you still keep that old nag."

Dick turned as his twin sister entered the room. Aryana was tall like Dick and loved all the circus horses. Except Mufasa. Aryana flew through her breakfast and turning to her mother said,

"I'll be back in a little while. Ok?"

Her mother nodded and Aryana dashed out of the trailer.

_She is such a jerk sometimes._

Richard thought violently.

_Just because she is older than me by 1 hour does not mean that she is truly older. She still climbs into bed with Mom during thunderstorms!_

'_So do you.' _

'_Shut up!!'_

Richard was starting to have an argument with himself when he passed the ringmaster's trailer.

"NO! I told you, I have hired the Grayson,"

Richard paused.

_Talking about my family I better listen._

"I don't need another High-wire act!! You are FIRED!"

Running behind the nearest car, Richard watched as a man exited the trailer. He recognized this man as Zucco, he had come up with a high-wire act a few weeks ago and had been warned that it was dangerous for young children. Zucco however, still looked to get his 'Miracle in the Sky.' Walking along towards Mufasa, Richard heard someone following him. With out stopping, he changed his pace ever so slightly. Yes, someone was definitely following him. Suddenly, Richard stopped stock-still and whirling around, came face to face with Zucco.

"What do you want?" Richard asked angrily.

"Nothing my young man. Nothing at all."

Richard shook his head and entered the Stables. Going to Mufasa, Richard gave him his breakfast of Oats and 2 apples. Leaving the stables, Richard quickly ran over to the big top. Entering he watched as his family practiced. Changing into his costume, he quickly climbed up onto the platform. Taking a deep breath he began his routine. Reaching out, he caught the trapeze and swung himself out into the air. Getting enough momentum, he flipped backwards and caught his sister's hands. Quickly he released the trapeze that he was holding with his legs and swung free. Soon his mother called down.

"Ready Richard?"

Dick nodded. During practice, they always used a net.

"GO!"

Quickly he flipped himself over. Aryana caught his legs. The trick was complete. Once practice was over, The Flying Graysons, hurried to their dressing rooms to change for the show. Richard was done first because he was in the Opening Parade. Once that was done, he had until the second part of the show to chill and interact with the performers. Finally it was time. They took away the net and Richard and his family Climbed up. Richard watched waiting. His father, his mother, his sister, one by one, the people he loved went out. They knew it was a risk every time they performed. Aryana Sent the trapeze back to him as she joined the human chain that had been constructed over the course of the past 10 minutes. Richard was about to swing out. He started to jump. And the cable snapped. Richard dropped the trapeze and watched in horror, as the only life he knew, plummeted to their deaths. But wait, something was happening. Not much, but something. For a split second, Aryana grew small wings. They fluttered and she lay down gently. The ringmaster ran over as Richard scrambled down the ladder. Suddenly a tall man was infront of him.

"Richard… Your parents are dead. Your sister somehow survived but… There is nothing we can do."

Richard started to cry.

_No!!_ he scolded himself sternly, _You are seven years old, and seven-year-olds don't cry!_

The man picked up Richard.

"Take the girl to the Hospital." He commanded.

"Yes Mr. Wayne."

_Mr. Wayne?_ Richard thought. _OH NO!!_

Exiting the Big Top, Richard opened his eyes.

"Mr. Wayne?" he said softly, "Mr. Wayne."

Bruce looked down.

"Shush Richard, shush, everything is going to be ok."

Richard got mad at that.

_How can he say everything is going to be ok? My parents are dead, my sister should be too. I now doubt that she is even really my sister!! What happened? Why did she grow wings?_

Suddenly Bruce lowered Richard onto a bench.

"Don't move from this bench Richard." Bruce lowered his voice. "Don't"

As Richard looked up, Bruce Wayne saw light blue eyes, identical to his own. Yet, as he watched, they turned gray, as if he had lost the will to live.

* * *

He he, I know, I'm bad, I just wish I could make longer chapters. I need suggestions people. LET ME KNOW!! I do not mind Flames BTW. 


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who reviewed: Thanks!!

To Red X aka Redhood: Thanks for the Review, and I hope my next chapters are longer.

I do not own Teen Titans

Ok, A little, what happened:

Recap:

**Suddenly Bruce lowered Richard onto a bench. **

"**Don't move from this bench Richard." Bruce lowered his voice. "Don't" **

**As Richard looked up, Bruce Wayne saw light blue eyes, identical to his own. Yet, as he watched, they turned gray, as if he had lost the will to live.**

Now Back to the Story:

* * *

Richard looked up. It had started to rain.

_No one is going to tell ME what to do!!_

Richard jumped off of the bench and ran into the night. Just as he ran out of sight, a man stepped next to the bench.

_Damn he's gone._ The man thought angrily.

Quickly, the man ran off in the direction that Richard had taken. Towards the Hospital, and his sister.

_**At the hospital**_

Batman got out of his Batmobile as a young boy, about 7 entered the hospital, alone.

_Gotcha_.

Batman quickly used a Batarang and ascended to the window that led to the room with Aryana Grayson. Entering, he hid himself in the shadows by the door. Soon he heard footsteps.

"She is not conscious Mr. Grayson, but you may see her."

"Thank you."

Batman's breath caught in his throat.

_Richard Grayson_.

Suddenly the door opened. Richard Grayson entered slowly. The door closed behind him.

_Richard's POV_

The door closed behind me. I quickly darted over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Aryana, I'm so sorry."

I tried to keep the tears from flowing but, there was no keeping them away. I started sobbing, and as my tears fell, my sister opened her eyes. I gasped in amazement.

"Aryana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Richard. I'm fine."

_Regular POV_

Batman breathed quietly. He did not want to interrupt this. Richard leaned closer to Aryana.

"What happened back there in the big top? Why didn't you die?"

"I'll tell you another time Richard. I can't now. It would do no good for me to die here. It would undo so much we have worked towards."

"So much what?"

"I'll see you later Richard. Look for me. Listen, this next part is important. VERY important…"

Her breath caught in her throat. She was seriously injured.

"Richard, whatever you do, _never ever, __**ever**_ dance with the devil, in the pale moonlight. Remember that Richard, forever."

Slowly, Aryana laid her head back. She closed her eyes, and became inhumanly still.

Richard started to cry even harder. She had died, and he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye. Just like his parents. Suddenly Richard felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Gotham City's more renowned Superhero, Batman.

"Come on Richard, there is nothing we can do."

Richard looked out off the Batmobile's window. He refused to look at the Dark Knight, knowing that if he did, he would start crying again.

"I'm sorry, it is not like I can just change it and make it like it never happened but, I know what you are feeling. My parents were killed by a ruthless killer. He is now my arch-nemisis. He is now called, The Joker. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Richard nodded numbly. He was in a state of shock. Exactly what Batman was trying to keep him out of. Suddenly, Richard's head swung around. Something had clicked in his brain.

"You."

Batman looked intrigued.

"Me what?"

"Your Bruce Wayne."

What ever Batman was expecting, it was not having a 7 year-old figure out his secret Identity when Commissioner Gordon and the Chief of Police couldn't.

"How did you find out?"

"A) Your voice, B) What you said back at the hospital: 'Come on Richard, there is nothing we can do.' That is exactly what you said to me at the circus. C) The way you walk."

Batman raised an eyebrow,

_Very observant_ he thought.

_That can be both good and bad._

Batman finally nodded.

"Yes, I am Bruce Wayne. But the true question is: Who are you? Not your name, what you need to know in order to answer this, includes many things, your past, my past, your parent's past, Aryana's past, and the reason why your parents are now dead. It will be difficult for you Richard, I know, I had to make the same journey. I still do. And I have to exercise caution in-order to not go over the edge."

Richard scoffed.

"Do you doubt me Richard? Do you not trust me? I am willing to take you in as my ward. Are you willing to be my ward Richard?"

Richard sighed.

"The name… is Dick."

* * *

Ooooooooooo so, Richard has accepted Bruce (in a way) if you want some traditional teenager/little kid stuff let me know. And again, R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you who reviewed: Thanks!

To Red X aka Redhood: Thanks for the Review, and I hope my next chapters are longer.

I do not own Teen Titans

Ok, A little, what happened:

Recap:

**Suddenly Bruce lowered Richard onto a bench. **

"**Don't move from this bench Richard." Bruce lowered his voice. "Don't" **

**As Richard looked up, Bruce Wayne saw light blue eyes, identical to his own. Yet, as he watched, they turned gray, as if he had lost the will to live.**

Now Back to the Story:

Richard looked up. It had started to rain.

_No one is going to tell ME what to do!_

Richard jumped off of the bench and ran into the night. Just as he ran out of sight, a man stepped next to the bench.

_Damn he's gone._ The man thought angrily.

Quickly, the man ran off in the direction that Richard had taken. Towards the Hospital, and his sister.

_**At the hospital**_

Batman got out of his Batmobile as a young boy, about 7 entered the hospital, alone.

_Gotcha_.

Batman quickly used a Batarang and ascended to the window that led to the room with Aryana Grayson. Entering, he hid himself in the shadows by the door. Soon he heard footsteps.

"She is not conscious Mr. Grayson, but you may see her."

"Thank you."

Batman's breath caught in his throat.

_Richard Grayson_.

Suddenly the door opened. Richard Grayson entered slowly. The door closed behind him.

_Richard's POV_

The door closed behind me. I quickly darted over to the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Aryana, I'm so sorry."

I tried to keep the tears from flowing but, there was no keeping them away. I started sobbing, and as my tears fell, my sister opened her eyes. I gasped in amazement.

"Aryana, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Richard. I'm fine."

_Regular POV_

Batman breathed quietly. He did not want to interrupt this. Richard leaned closer to Aryana.

"What happened back there in the big top? Why didn't you die?"

"I'll tell you another time Richard. I can't now. It would do no good for me to die here. It would undo so much we have worked towards."

"So much what?"

"I'll see you later Richard. Look for me. Listen, this next part is important. VERY important…"

Her breath caught in her throat. She was seriously injured.

"Richard, whatever you do, _never ever, __**ever**_ dance with the devil, in the pale moonlight. Remember that Richard, forever."

Slowly, Aryana laid her head back. She closed her eyes, and became inhumanly still.

Richard started to cry even harder. She had died, and he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye. Just like his parents. Suddenly Richard felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Gotham City's more renowned Superhero, Batman.

"Come on Richard, there is nothing we can do."

Richard looked out off the Batmobile's window. He refused to look at the Dark Knight, knowing that if he did, he would start crying again.

"I'm sorry, it is not like I can just change it and make it like it never happened but, I know what you are feeling. My parents were killed by a ruthless killer. He is now my arch-nemisis. He is now called, The Joker. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Richard nodded numbly. He was in a state of shock. Exactly what Batman was trying to keep him out of. Suddenly, Richard's head swung around. Something had clicked in his brain.

"You."

Batman looked intrigued.

"Me what?"

"Your Bruce Wayne."

What ever Batman was expecting, it was not having a 7 year-old figure out his secret Identity when Commissioner Gordon and the Chief of Police couldn't.

"How did you find out?"

"A) Your voice, B) What you said back at the hospital: 'Come on Richard, there is nothing we can do.' That is exactly what you said to me at the circus. C) The way you walk."

Batman raised an eyebrow,

_Very observative_ he thought.

_That can be both good and bad._

Batman finally nodded.

"Yes, I am Bruce Wayne. But the true question is: Who are you? Not your name, what you need to know in order to answer this, includes many things, your past, my past, your parent's past, Aryana's past, and the reason why your parents are now dead. It will be difficult for you Richard, I know, I had to make the same journey. I still do. And I have to exercise caution in-order to not go over the edge."

Richard scoffed.

"Do you doubt me Richard? Do you not trust me? I am willing to take you in as my ward. Are you willing to be my ward Richard?"

Richard sighed.

"The name… is Dick."

Ooooooooooo so, Richard has accepted Bruce (in a way) if you want some traditional teenager/little kid stuff let me know. And again, R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans, or Bionical.

Previously on Who Am I?

Richard looked up.

"Call me Dick."

Trying to be a Regular Kid

"Mr. Grayson? MR GRAYSON!"

Dick's head jerked up.

"Yes Mr. Valent?"

"I asked you if you could name the six elements."

The rest of the chemistry class fell silent awaiting the show. Behind Dick, a couple of girls were working on a chemistry experiment.

"Yes I could Mr. Valent."

The rest of the class giggled. They loved it when Dick played this game with the teacher. What was even better was that Mr. Valent was a substitute teacher.

"Well boy? We haven't got all day!"

Dick grinned. Now he just had to wait for the signal…

"Oh! You wanted me to actually _name_ them?"

Mr. Valent glared at him.

"Yes. . . I did."

Dick's grin became larger. Behind him, some the students watched the clock. None of them liked Mr. Valent who always thought that they were just tall 3 year-olds so the entire class was on Dick's side today. Dick's best friend tapped him in the small of the back.

"Five Minutes."

Dick nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"Why of course Mr. Valent. Onua, Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, Lewa, and Kopaka."

This was the end of the line for the entire class. They all burst out laughing. Behind Dick there was a small explosion. The class turned around to find one of the girls blushing.

"Sorry," She muttered, "I didn't stir it."

Mr. Valent nodded but was not about to let Dick get away with that.

"Mr. Grayson, if you cannot be serious please leave my class."

"Sorry Mr. Valent. Stone, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice and a cup of tea."

BRING! Dick jumped up and dashed out of the room. Dick's friends caught up with him in the hall. They talked about their experiences with Mr. Valent on the way to lunch. There, their conversations would most likely turn to more serious matters, as the entire group from all the grades had their own table that they always sat at.

Arriving at the Cafateria, they were surprised to see a note on the door:

Attention:

Due to inclusiveness of this school, starting next week, teachers will be randomly appointing tables for each student. These tables are where you will be eating lunch for the rest of the school year.

The group groaned. Entering, they grabbed their food and sat down at their usual table.

The rest of the group was already there and talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I heard tonight was going to be a bomb!"

"I heard that a _hot_ new girl was joining!"

"What about homework?"

"I'll do it for you guys. I'm grounded."

The entire table stared at the speaker.

"GROUNDED!" They all screeched.

"Richard Grayson, protégé of Bruce Wayne is GROUNDED?"

Dick grinned sheepishly.

"I slept in… will you make my apologies?"

The rest of the table nodded, and Dick sighed.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

As Dick picked up his tray to return it to the lunch lady, he could hear his friends still talking about him.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not Own Teen Titans, or anything else here that is a brand name thingy. Enjoy!

Previously on Who Am I?

As Dick picked up his tray to return it to the lunch lady, he could still hear his friends talking about him.

"I wonder what makes Bruce Wayne so mean."

"If that guy is so rich, why is Dick in a public school?"

Dick turned around.

"He tried once. I made his life very… _unpleasant_."

The rest of the gang laughed. In the club, Dick took care of the punishments ect. He was a pro at it. _No one_ messed with him and got away with it.

"See ya tomorrow."

"See ya,"

"Bye!"

Dick turned around and ran straight into the girl that had forgotten to stir chemicals in Chemisty class earlier. She fell down with a gasp of surprise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Dick helped her up and gave her back her books. Over at the table he had just left, his friends were watching the proceedings carefully.

"That's alright… Rachel? Wasn't it?"

The girl blushed.

"That's right, Rachel Roth."

Dick nodded.

_Man she is gorgeous._

He quickly stepped around her and left the Cafeteria.

Wayne Manor:

Bruce paced across the living room. Dick Grayson sat on the couch watching his mentor pace. Bruce was mad. He knew that. He definitely was mad. But at who? Dick had gone straight home after school, and a bunch of other things. Finally Bruce spoke.

"Did you see anything on your commute from Jump City back here?"

Dick shook his head. Bruce sighed.

"There was a large explosion in Jump City. Very near the High School. In the Stadium. One of the Jump City football players got hurt."

Dick gasped.

"Who?" he asked.

"A young man named Victor Stone."

Dick jumped up, his mouth forming a silent O.

"Do you know him Richard?"

Dick nodded in horror.

"I'll see what I can do. Get your homework done."

Dick ran up to his room. He knew who had set off the explosion. If Victor Stone died, there would be hell to pay. He slammed his fist into the desk and sat down. He quickly did the assignments on his computer so that the professors wouldn't know who did the assignment. He made sure he got all the answers right and then printed the assignments, and placed them in a fireproof and waterproof folder. His door opened and Alfred stuck his head in.

"Master Dick? Master Bruce would like to see you in the Bat cave, as quickly as possible."

Dick nodded and exited the room.


End file.
